Lijst van liedjes op het Wereldvisie Songfestival
Tip: Zoek met CTRL+F om een liedje op te zoeken. (getal) = Editie waarin het lied deelnam Klikken op een liedje is een link naar het lied op YouTube Deze lijst is voor het laatst bijgewerkt na Wereldvisie 62. (wel moeten 55 en 56 nog worden gedaan) Albanië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Bebe Rexha '''I'm Gonna Show You Crazy (51) #'Elizabeta Marku ft. Vera Marku Moj E Mira Cufurake (27) #'Elhaida Dani '''S'je Më (15) #'Enxhi Nasufi 'Save Me (44) #'Miriam Cani Bring The Rain (61) Andorra #'Eva Ruiz' Que Has Hecho Con Mi Vida (49) Argentinië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Axel '''Afinidad (31) Armenië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Arman Tovmasyan Takhits U Ser (33) #'Athena Manoukian '''XO (38) #'Inga & Anush 'Hay Hay (43) #'Inga & Anush Menq Enq Mer Sarere (3) #'Mihran Tsarukyan' Kprkem (11) #'Lilit Hovhannisyan '''Requiem (14) #'Luara Hayrapetyan''' Fire In Me (12) #'Sirusho '''ProGomesh (25) #'Tamar Kaprelian Good Times (21) Algerije op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Zaho '''Encore Un Matin (24) Australië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alli Simpson 'Notice Me (40) #'Bella Ferraro 'Set Me On Fire (27) #'Bertie Blackman 'Thump (39) #'Brothers3 'The Lucky Ones (37) #'Coby Grant 'I Was Young (43) #'Christina Parie '16 & Unstoppable (6) #'Cosmic Gate & Emma Hewitt 'Going Home (47) #'Delta Goodrem Wings (52) #'Elen Levon '''Wild Child (30) #'Faydee Can't Let Go (19) #'Jasmine Clarke '''Set Sail For The Sky (13) #'Jessica Mauboy 'Never Be The Same (38) #'Jordan Janssen 'Undercover Baby (8) #'Justice Crew 'Que Sera (30) #'Kat McSnatch 'You Are A Cunt (31) #'K.I.D.S 'Addicted (25) #'Lenka The Show (2) #'Lisa Mitchell '''Neopilitan dreams (14) #'Little May''' Hide (60) #'Michelle Tumes '''Lovely Day! (45) #'Reigan All Of The Pieces (39) #'Samantha Jade '''Firestarter (18) #'Taylor Henderson 'Borrow My Heart (26) #'The Collective Another Live (15) #'Troye Sivan' WILD (57) Azerbeidzjan op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Rilaya '''Saf (41) #'Safura Gonna let you know (9) België op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'3M8S '''My Island (30) #'Belle Perez Que Viva La Vida (3) #'Betty '''Boys Boys Boys (27) #'Elisa Tovati & Tom Dice Il Nous Fault (42) #'Eva, Martijn & Elias '''Raindrops (6) #'Fabian Feyaerts 'Ondersteboven (15) #'Jill Shaw 'Paint The Town Red (14) #'Kate Ryan 'Not Alone (49) #'Kato 'Flamingo (19) # '''Laïs '''Oh Dorothea (32) #'Lara Fabain 'Deux Ils, Deux Elles (30) #'Laura Omloop 'Jolie Fille (5) #'Laura Tesoro 'Outta Here (35) #'Natalia 'Boom (16) #'Silke Mastbooms Awake (2) #'Tom Dice '''Utopia (16) #'Wendy Nazaré ft. Pep's Lisboa (30) (ook als Frankrijk) Bosnië & Herzegovina op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'''Feminnem Subota Bez Tebe (2) (ook als Kroatië) Brazilië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Fred & Gustavo '''Entao Valeu (5) #'Luan Santana Te Vivo (18) #'Marcos & Belutti '''I Love You (31) #'Michel Teló Ai Se Eu Te Pego! (1) #'Marisa Monte '''Balança Pema (47) Bulgarije op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Bon-Bon''' Waving Flag (14) #'Christiana Loizu' Phoenix (61) #'Koka Mass Jazz '''Smile (42) #'Mihaela Marinova Stapka Napred (52) #Nevena Tsoneva - Naricha Se Jivot 54 #'Preya '''Nyuansi (41) #'Raffi 4321 (14) #'Vessy Boneva '''Svŭrzani (14) Canada op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alyssa Reid''' If You Are (2) #'Amasic '''All For Myself (36) #'Andee Never Gone (47) #'Autumn Hill '''Fire (25) #'Brothers Dudé 'Reflection (17) # '''Camille Estelle '''Au Fond De Toi (32) # '''Coeur De Pirate '''Mistral Gagnant (42) #'Dallas Smith 'Jumped Right In (27) #'G.R.L. 'Lighthouse (47) #'Iler Shaw 'It Happens All The Time (37) #'Kristina Maria 'Move Like A Soldier (40) #'Kristina Maria 'You Don't Have The Right To Cry (19) #'Kuba Oms 'My Love (41) #'Lights My Boots (4) #'Marie-Mai '''Différents (29) #'Matt Maher Hold us together (7) #'Newworldson '''Learning To Be The Light (43) #'OMFG 'I Love You (51) #'Ruth B 'Lost Boy (53) #'Shawn Hook 'Sound Of Your Heart (53) # '''Shawn Mendes '''Life Of The Party (32) #'The Next Star 'Turn it up (9) China op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Ime 'Aiya (6) #'Jane Zhang Dream It Possible https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZR0hYjn6SS4&list=PL_uOsEiP6ybXMAoeH0qiFxp_gUE3mpjbf&index=3(62) #'Jolin Tsai '''Shuo Ai Ni (17) #'Uudam Mother In The Dream (43) Colombia op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'''Juannes Luna (1) #'Miranda '''El Gran Secreto (53) #'Shakira ' Waka Waka (5) Cyprus op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Ivi Adamou feat. Sedal''' Kalokairi Stin Kardia (3) #'Mixalis Xatzigiannis '''Xeria Psila (31) #'Peter Andre Mysterious Girl (35) Denemarken op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'A Friend In London '''Calling A Friend (8) #'Alfabeat Vacation (12) #'Amalie '''Du Og Jeg (19) # '''Bjørnskov ' Venner for Evigt (32) #'Brian Rice & Julie '''Curtain Call (13) #'Carpark North ft. Stin Bramsen 32 (31) #'''Casper Milton feat. Maria Sejer Hvis Du Tor (59) #'Christopher '''Mine, Mine, Mine (10) #'Cisilia Vi To Datid Nu (41) #'''Ditte Marie Overflow (1) #'Emilie Esther '''Undiscoverd (45) #'Ericka Jane Favorite Lie (53) #'''Hedegaard ft. Lukas Graham (39) #'Hej Matematik '''Party I Provinsen (36) #'IDA Maybe I Like It (26) #'Johnny Deluxe feat. Anna Nordell '''Drommer Jeg (13) ''(ook als Zweden) #'Julias Moon '''Lipstick Lies (50) #'Julie Bjerre 'Zero (34) #'Kristoffer Rahbek 'Hate That I Love You (30) #'LIGA 'Julia (36) #'Medina 'Kl.10 (28) #'Nabiha 'Mind The Gap (28) #'Nicolai Kielstrup Nu Forståg Jeg (2) #'Noah '''Over Byen (20) #'Page Four Sommer (48) #'PULS '''Ingen Som Du (41) # '''Quadron '''Hey Love (32) #'Rasmus Seebach 'Lidt I Fem (4) #'Sarah 'Når Du Rør Mig (29) #'Shaka Loveless Tomgang (23) #'Tim Schou '''Supernova (33) Duitsland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Apollo 3 S'Startschuß (12) #'Capcha One Alone Again (39) #'Cascada '''Summer Of Love (20) #'Cro 'Whatever (28) #'Hansi Haller 'Oh La La Larissa (45) #'Jannine Weigel Finish Line https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EbcFXwVWh4&list=PL_uOsEiP6ybXb0yQ23UJAvdCh3cEMqZUL&index=5(60) #'Jenifer Brening '''A New Me (51) #'Kometen Mein leben (24) #'Lena '''Traffic Lights (46) #'Linda Teodosiu 'Alive (19) #'Luca Hänni 'Shameless(19) ''(Ook als Zwitzerland) #'Madeline Juno '''Error (21) #'Mandy Capristo 'Closer (24) #'Marquess 'Arriba (5) #'Michael Schulte 'Grow Old With Me (18) #'Nena '99 Luftballon (4) #'Oonagh 'Gäa (26) #'Sarah & Pietro 'Dream Team (15) #'Sydney Eggleston 'Hit That Drum (31) #'Too Young To Shave 'Jerk (35) #'Voodoo Give Me The Power (21) Egypte op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Myra Sky '''Hurricane (40) Estland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Elina Born''' Miss Calculation (23) #'Elina Born '''Kilimanjaro (50) #'Grete Paia San Sebastiano (22) #Grete Paia - Püüame Droone 54 #'Merlyn Uusküla '''Aphrodite (37) #'Rosanna Lints 'Follow me (9) #'Violina ft. Birgit õigemeel 'Sea of Life (17) Faroër op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Eivør Pálsdóttir 'Dansaðu Vindur (8) Filipijnen op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Aldrich Talonding & James Bucong 'Awit Mo'Y Nandito Pa (33) #'Charice ft. Iyaz 'Pyramid (21) #'Marlisa 'Stand By You (36) Finland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Anna Abreu 'Right In Front Of You (43) #'Diandra 'Outta My Head (26) #'Ellinoora 'Ei Hävittävää (48) #'Krista Siegfrids 'On & Off (44) #'Isac Elliot 'Baby I (42) #'Jannika B 'Seuraavaan Elämään (15) #'Jenni Jaakkola 'Tämä On Unta (17) #'Jenni Vartiainen 'Suru On Kunniavieras (45) #'Juju ft Pelkkä Hippi 'Tuhat Jääpiikii (10) #'Jukka Poika 'Siideripissis (20) #'Laura Närhi ft. Erin (40) #'Linda Vink '''Vink Vink (15) #'Molly Maybe I Love You (22) #'Nimetön '''Peili (48) #'Robin ft. Lord Est 'Tilttaamaan (29) #'Sanni 'Me Ei Olla Enää Me (23) #'Stina Girls 'Kirje (45) #'Venior Sugar Rush (60) Frankrijk op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Amel Bent & Soprano' Quand La Musique Est Bonne (23) #'Babtiste Giabiconi '''Speed Of The Light (40) #'Cœur de Pirate Golden Baby (3) #'''Caroline Costa Together (4) #'Cassandre '''Ma Révolution (44) #'Cheraze'Promets Pas La Lune 54 #'Christine And The Queens Christine (39) #'Florent Mothe & Camille Lou '''Quelque Chose De Magique (52) #'Indila 'Dernière Danse (21) #'Joyce Jonathan Prens Ton Temps (2) #'Keen'v ft. Lorelei B '''La Vie Du Beau Coté (17) #'Kendji Girac Color Gitano (35) #'Laam '''Petite Soeur (1) #'LAO 'Du Lever Du Soleil (42) #'Leslie & Ivyrise Je Te Donne (58) (ook als Engeland) #'Leslie & Pauline '''La vie par procuration (52) #'Louane Jour 1 (27) #'Marily '''Ce Sont Mes Rêves (40) #'Matthieu Mendès ft. Pomme Okay (57) #'Maude '''Rise Up (50) #'Max & Mango''' Tout Va Bien (32) #'Max2x '''Viens Faire Un Tour (53) #'Myléne Farmer Ou Mais... Non (28) #'Princess Sarah '''Juste une Photo de Moi Réponse… (7) #'Sarah Riani 'Comme Toi (50) #'Shanna Kress '24/7 (41) #'Sidoine 'On Ne Vit Qu'une Fois (31) #'Sofia Essaïdi 'J'Croque La Vie (5) #'TAL & M. Pokora Envole-Moi (12) #'Valentin Marceau '''Sybille Kill (40) #'Wendy Nazaré ft. Pep's Lisboa (30) (ook als België) #'''Willy William feat. Keen'V On s'endort (60) #'ZAZ '''Je Veux (46) Georgië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Sukhishvilebi Tavisuflebis daumarcxebeli energia (14) #'''Rati Durglishvili '''Paper Boat (47) Ghana op het Wereldvisie Songfestival 1. '''Ivy Quainoo You Got Me (60) Griekenland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Demy 'Πόσες χιλιάδες καλοκαίρια (9) #'Eleftheria Eleftheriou '''Hearts Collide (5) #'Elini Foureira Anemos Agapis (29) #'Fatme '''To Kalokairaki (5) #'Helena Paparizou 'Otan Aggeli Klene (45) #'Louis 'San Xoros (42) #'Nicko 'This Love Is Killing Me (16) #'Nicolas Costa ft. Freaky Fortune 'In A World Without You (37) #'Nigma 'Pame Kalokairi (33) #'Nikki Ponte 'Remembering The Summer Nights (25) #'Pantelis Pantelidis 'Oneiro Zw (41) #'Playmen & Claydee ft. Tamta 'Tonight (47) #'Sakis Rouvas ft. Sirusho 'See (44) #'Stan 'Kalokairini Drosia (14) Groenland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Nanook 'Ingerlaliinnaleqaagut (21) Guatemala op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Damaris Guerra 'Buscando Una Senal (49) #'Soluna Samay ' Come Again (5) Hongarije op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Antal Timi Elég (59) #'Bogi '''Feels So Right (34) #'Desperado Rajtad Múlik! (46) #'Gigi Radics '''Vadonatéj Érzés (13) #'Gigi Radics ft. Kati Wolf ft. Szonja Oroszlan 'A Szív Dala (53) #'Holdviola 'Mikor Lesz Már Nyár (2) #'Kallay Saunders Band Mama She Knows (59) #'Linda Király '''Runaway (Beautiful Tragedy) (21) #'Muri Enikö Késö Már (39) #'Pál Dénes '''A széltöl is óvsz (24) #'Pokémon 'Amit Akarunk (21) #'Rácz Gergö 'Csak Állj Mellém! (24) #'Szilvia 'Látomás (46) #'Tolvai Renáta 'Hagylak Menni (41) #'Tolvai Reny 'Shout (36) #'Vásáry André Why (62) Ierland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Bibry '''Care (27) #'HomeTown Cry For Help (51) #'Hudson Taylor '''Care (31) #'Janet Devlin 'House Of Cards (28) #'Jedward ' Young love (6) #'Markus Feehily 'Love Is A Drug (50) #'Michael Patrick Kelly 'Shake Away (51) #'Rea Garvey 'Oh My Love (40) #'Rend Collective 'Joy (29) #'Walking On Cars 'Tick Tock (34) IJsland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Friðrik Dór 'Glaðasti hundur í heimi (29) #'Greta Salóme 'In The Silence (25) #'Hera Björk Because You Can (11) #'Hera Björk '''My Heart (18) #'Of Monsters And Men Mountain Sound (45) #'Regina Ósk Óskarsdóttir '''Hjartað Brennur (3) #'Thortsteinn Einarsson 'Leya (52) #'Unnur Eggertsdóttir 'Stolin Augnablik (22) #'Yes Alexander ft. Vinnie Paz 'Is Happinss Just A Word? (40) India op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Samsaya 'ADHD (16) Indonesië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Analogkid 'Steffie (42) #'Indah Nevertari 'Come N Love Me (52) #'Sherina 'Jalan Cinta (29) #'Sisca 'On My Own (52) #Mahan Moin - Azizami 49 Italië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alexia 'Qualcosa di forte (8) #'Annalisa 'Alice E Il Blu (27) # '''Arisa ' Controvento (32) #'''Arisa Meraviglioso amore mio (11) #'Azuro ft. Elly '''Ti Amo (25) #'Bryce ft. J-Malik Body Rock (27) #'''Cesare Cremonini La Nuova Stella Di Broadway (12) #'Chiara '''Straordinario (51) #'Daniela Push It Up (41) #'Dear Jack '''Wendy (43) #'Deborah Iurato 'Anche se fuori è inverno (30) #'Francesca Michielin 'L'amore Esiste (45) #'Giada Dove Ci Siamo Persi #'Giorgia' E poi (4) #'Michele Bravi '''Un Giorno In Piú (44) #'Sister Cristina Blessed Be Your Name (39) #'Tony Maiello '''Chi ha inventato i sentimenti (10) #'Violetta Zironi 'Dimmi che non passa (22) Israël op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Adi Beatty 'יד ביד (9) #'Adi Beatty 'A Little Girl (16) #'Chen Aharoni 'Crazy (33) #'Kokoro 'Tasmanian Devil (50) #'Maya Buskali Hishtagati (58) #'Ishtar '''Get Loud (37) #'Shai Gabso Arim Roshi (22) #'Shelly Markolov 'שלי מרקולוב - שיר למעלות - בית ספר למוסיקה (9) Japan op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'''E-Girls Follow Me (11) # Rimi Natsukawa Tori Yo (32) #'One Ok Rock '''Re:make (28) Multiland #'Frozen Let It Go (30) Kazachstan op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #Андрей Тихонов Tomorrow Is Today (16) #'''Indira Edilbaeva Zharygym (57) #'Milena Gonchar '''PLAY (19) #'Kesh You Ризамын (39) #'''Zhanar Dugalova Ayta bersin (57) #'Zhanar Dugalova '''Izin Korem (48) Kosovo op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Nora Istrefi Ski Me Ik (21) Kroatië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'''Denis & Denis Opasno (23) #'Feminnem '''Subota Bez Tebe(2) ''(ook als Bosnië & Herzegovina) #'Jelena Rozga '''Nirvana (37) #'Lana Jurevic Nitko I Nista (46) #Luminize - Kill It With Love #'Natali Dizdar '''Stranac (42) #'Nika Turkovic Alien (11) #'Nika Turkovic '''Naja Lijepa (40) Letland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Antra Stafeca Kļūdu Paradīze (34) #'Jenny May '''Es Gribu Vel Milet (4) #'Lauris Reiniks & Ruta Reinika 'Es Ezmu Tev Dzislas (20) #'Samanta Tina 'Skatuve (38) #'Viktoria Modesta 'Only You (44) Libanon op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Carola Samaha 'Khallik Behalak (34) #'Diana Haddad ft. Zâd 'La Fiesta (38) #'Maher Zain 'Hold my hand (23) Litouwen op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Egle Jurgaityte & Bartas 'Spek Del Ko (50) #'Evelina Young 'Can't Wake Up ( 60) #'GJan 'Nobody Around (48) #'Julija Jegorova Aš (32) # Milita Daikeryte 'Super Gerai (13) #'Simonna 'Margaik Maza (13) Luxemburg op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Joel Heyard ft. Deborah Lehnen & Christophe Strotz 'I'm in love (19) Macedonië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Camila 'Decidiste Dejarme (33) #'DNK & Maja Sazdanovska 'Disko Dzungla (24) #'Elena Risteska 'Ne Mogu (48) #'Karolina Go '''čeva'' 'Za Godina Dve (12) #'Lambe Alabakovski 'Zemjo Moja (45) #'Natalija 'Stopi Me (17) #'Rennata 'Please Stay (24) #'Sara Markoska ft. Pancho 'Zeleno Svetlo (16) #'Thea 'Eho (51) #'Yuridia 'Ya Te Olvidé (34) Maleisië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Chua Vivian 'If He Lies (35) #'Guy Sebastian 'Like It Like That (21) #'Zee Avi Bitter Heart (15) Malta op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Ira Losco '''The Way It's Meant To Be (38) #'Nicole Azzopardi My Heart Beats For Love (17) Marokko op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Asma Lmnawar '''Hakawa (40) #'Douzi 'Myriama (50) #'Jamila '#Damdouma (47) #'Samira Said Mazal (22) #'Samira Said '''Elly Benna (29) #'Samira Said Shofo Shofo (52) # '''Sofia Marikh Bahib Fik (32) Mexico op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Mando ft. Agina '''No Te Dejaré (49) #'CD9 The Party (18) #'''Jesse & Joy 3 A.M (58) #'Jesse & Joy' Corre! (22) #'Kaay '''Desequilibrio (44) #'Paulina Rubio Boys will be boys (6) #'''Reik Creo en tí (57) Moldavië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Aliona Moon '''Loc Pentru Dragoste (47) #'Arnesium ft. Sati Kazanova Porque Te Amo (34) (ook als Rusland) #'Dan Balan ft. Tany Vender '''Lendo Calendo (22) #'Diana Sturza ' Soarele (5) #'Evelina Vîrlan & Danu Boian 'Out Of My Life (16) # '''Ionel Istrati ' Love and Pain (15) # '''Nicoleta Nuca Castele De Nisip (62) # Nicoleta Nuca Nu Sunt (57) #'Stefan Roscovan '''Azi E Ziua Mea Prieteni (2) Mongolië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Asur Another (35) Montenegro op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Danijel Alibabi '''Bas Mi Je Dobro (52) #'Milena Vucic 'Eo (29) Nederland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alain Clark Blow Me Away (3) #'Ashley Reinold '''Rainy Summerdays (24) #'Brennan Heart & Jonathan Mendelsohn Follow The Light (42) #'Brett Bogart '''Rooftop (33) #'Charlene 'Nothing Left (19) #'Chef'Special 'Birds (18) #'Chinook 'Go Home (39) #'Christiaan Hof 'Kom maar bij me (23) #'Diana Wang Home (62) #'Eefje de Visser' Hartslag (4) #'Fabiënne Bergmans' A-Team (3) #'Femke Meines '''Dan Kies ik voor jou (10) #'Jurk! Kabalis (7) #'Kim-Lian, Vajén & Rania '''Ik zie hem vandaag (8) #'Kim-Lian van der Meij 'Dit Pakt Niemand ons Meer af (3) #'Lisa, Amy en Shelley 'just a matter of time (6) #'Lisa, Amy & Shelly ft. Young Smoothies 'Ik wil jou (9) #'Maaike Oubouter 'Dat ik je mis (14) #'MakeBelieve 'Cry Like Wolves (45) #'Miss Molly 'Upside Down (40) #'Nika Till 'Hidden Darkness (36) #'Only Seven Left 'Safe To Say (16) #'Pieter van der Zweep 'Je Neemt Me Mee (50) #'Puck 'Weg van jou (17) #'Rachel feat. Tur-G 'NaNaNa (6) #'Rondé Run (58) #'Sanya & Anne-Fleur' Ik ben Getikt (2) #'Teske ft. David Choi '''King For A Day (46) #'The Syrens Her own world (23) #'''The wild things Thinking about you (7) #'Trinity '''Fiesta Celestial (4) #'TP4Y''' La La Love (59) #'When We Are Wild '''Scuse Me (30) #'Wim de Herder & Lars de Rijck What a groove (9) #'XYP '''One Way Ticket (37) Nieuw-Zeeland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Brooke Fraser Something In The Water (2) #'Jackie Thomas '''It's Worth It (26) #'Lorde Team (36) #'Matthew Ramon-Barker '''Trash (26) Nigeria op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'D'Banj 'Oliver Twist (12) #'Keziah Jones '+ The Free (24) Noorwegen op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Adelén 'Baila Commigo (18) #'Aldia 'Feathers (30) #'Alexander Rybak 'Roll with the wind (9) #'Alexandru 'Together (13) #'Ane Brun 'Do You Remember (27) #'Ask Embla 'Father's Eyes (16) #'Aurora 'Running With The Wolves (51) #'Celine Helgemo Jul På Røros (12) #'Donkeyboy '''Silver Moon (38) #'Elouiz 10 (39) #'Froder '''Over The Sea (59) #'Jentegruppa Seven 'Karusell (4) #'Jesper Jenset 'Call Me Yours (43) #'Julie Bergan 'Younger (37) #'Lotta 'Hvem Eier (13) #'Malin Reitan Tenåringsdrøm (4) #'Marthe Emilie '''Your Picture (35) #'MIIA''' Dynasty (62) #'Monika May '''Ghost (43) #'Morgan Sulele Bare Min (53) #'''Morland Skin (58) #'Nico & Vinz '''In Your Arms (28) #'Nora Jabri Berlin Wall (46) #'Röyksopp & Robyn '''Do It Again (28) ''(Ook als Zweden) #'''Served La Meg Vare Ung (58) #'Siri Nilsen '''Ta Meg Med (30) #'Sophie Elise Lionheart (30) #'Sval '''Trenger Deg (3) #'Tone Damli '''Look Back (30) # '''Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade Imagine (15) # Ylvis Trucker's Hitch (59) Oeganda op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # Sabine Dumba Not Too Young (59) Oekraïne op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Anastasiya Petryk & Nina Matviyenko' Skrypal Osinniy (7) #'Ёлка 'На воздушном шаре (23) #'Erika '''Nebolo Popola (13) #'Nu Virgos U Menya Poyavilsya Drugoy (44) #'''Olga Romanovskaya Derzhi Menya Krepche (58) #'REAL O' Plat'e (12) #'Ruslana '''This Is Euphoria (17) #'Vera Brezhneva Dobroje Oetra (50) # '''Zlata Prystrast (32) Oostenrijk op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Cornelia Mooswalder '''Should Have Let You Love Me (25) #'Filous ft. James Hersey How Hard I Try (49) #'James Cotrrial '''Unbreakable (12) #'Nadine Beiler Right On (61) Panama op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Josenid '''Amor De Colegio (4) Peru op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Mia Mont Un Dia (40) #'Sandra Muente '''Te Esperaré (40) Polen op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alex Saidac 'Stay in this moment (24) #'Alexandra Poplyniemy Daleko (11) #Cleo & Donatan - Sztorm 54 #'DODA '''XXX (33) #'Ewelina Lisowska ' Nieodporny Rozum (15) #'Ewelina Lisowska''' W Strone Slonca (11) #'Ewelina Lisowska '''We Mgle (29) #'Gosia Andrzejewicz Pozwol Zyc (33) #'''Honorata Skarbek Honey Nie Powiem Jak (22) #Liber & Natalia Szroeder - Teraz Ty 54 #'Lolita '''Joli Garçon (48) #'Michał Grobelny Wszystko Jedno (50) #'Natalia Szroeder '''Nie Pytaj Jak (40) #'Ryszard Rynkowski 'Lion Sleeps Tonight (25) #'Sarsa 'Naucz Mnie (51) #'Sylwia Grzeszczak Karuzela (11) #'Sylwia Przybysz '''Turn The Page (52) #'Szymon Chodyniecki Sam Na Sam (52) Portugal op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'''Ana Duarte Mate-me De Amor (4) Puerto Rico op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Chayanne '''Madre Tierra (Oye) (51) #'Inna ft. Daddy Yankee''' More than friends (11) #'Marc Anthony '''Vivir Mi Vida (24) Roemenië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alexandra Stan Lemonade (10) #'Alina Eremia '''Cand Luminile Se Sting (41) #'Andra 'Langa Tine (16) #'Andrada ft. J. Yolo 'Champions In Disguise (17) #'Andreea Banica 'Could U (27) #'Betty Blue 'La Anii Mei (49) #'Deepside Deejays 'Never Be Alone (5) #'Delia ft. Speak 'A Lu' Mamaia (28) #'Ela Rose 'Lovely Words (46) #'Feli 'Cine Te Crezi? (45) #'Hi-Q 'Asa-s Prietenii (22) #'Keo 'Ploua Cu Lacimi (37) #'Morandi 'Serenada (22) #'Simone Nae 'Ai Ceva (16) #'Sora & Mihai Ristea Beautiful Life (12) #'Uddi ft. Whats'up '''Scumpa Domnisoara (22) Rusland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'3G Zvonki (42) #'4G '''Irusty Menqu Mama (48) #'Aлсу '''Я тебя не придумала (7) #Дискотека Авария Недетское время (5) #'''Alexandra Golovchenko, Sisters Tolmachevy, Katya Ryabova & Yulia Savicheva V Esli (12) #'Arsenium ft. Sati Kazanova '''Porque Te Amo (34) ''(ook als Moldavië) #'Bianka 'Без сомнения (8) #'Fabrika '''Je T'Aime (4) #'Gabdulin Zulfat''' Shkola Zakryta (4) #'Grigory Leps ft. Ani Lorak '''Zerkala (28) #'Katya Ryabova & Erik Rapp Chemistry (7) #'''Leona Argumenty (60) #'Lerika 'Мой океан (38) #'Misha Puntov & Street Magic' Valentina (3) #'Sergey Lazarev '''7 Wonders (43) #'Sergej Suztov''' Du Du Du (4) #'Superboys 'Красивая Такая (52) #'Reflex '''Tantsi (1) #'Regina Spektor Don't Leave Me (Ne Me Quitte Pas) (39) #'Tisha 'Лето (21) #'Valeria Slastihina 'Школа-Чудес (33) #'''Via Gra Peremriye (62) San Marino op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'BG '''Look Into Myself (15) #'Emma Marrone Cercavo Amore (10) Servië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Emina Jahovic '''Polse Mene (6) #'Jelena Tomasevic Vertigo (15) #'Luke Black' Demons (61) #'Luna '''Tekila, Limun I So (4) #'Sara Jovanovic Zauvek (42) Saint Vincent en de Grenadines op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # 'Marlon Roudette '''When The Beat Drops Out (32) Slowakije op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Celeste Buckingham 'Crushin my Fairytale (21) ''(ook als Zwitserland & Verenigde Staten) #'Nela '''So In Love (19) Slovenië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alya 'Moja Pesem (23) #'April 'Ladadidej(19) #'Demetra Malalan 'Malo Fantazije (29) #Eva Boto - Na Kožo Pisana 54 #'Iris 'Vrtiljak Ljubezni (15) #'Manca Spik 'Iz Prve Roke (51) #'Max ft Jan Plestenjak & Eva Boto 'To Leto Bo Moje (25) #'Neisha '''Stardust (54) #'Nika Zorjan '''Nashmeh Življenja (28) #'Nika Zorjan Problemom Sredinc (6) #'Tina Maze '''M Way Is My Decision (38) Spanje op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alvaro Soler''' Sofia (61) #'Anael' Glow (32) #'Ana Mena' No Soy Cromo Tú Crees (60) #'Antonio José '''Todo Vuelve A Empezar (21) #'Auryn 1900 (18) #'Carmen González '''Aranda (4) #'David Bisbal 'Silencio (5) #'David Parejo 'Gimme (41) #'Elena Gabel 'Ja No Cal Mirar (30) #'El Sueno De Morfeo Depende de Tui (59) #'Kevin Karla & La Banda '''DNA (44) #'La Fiesta La canción del velero (14) #'Las Ketchup '''Asereje (5) #'Lucía Gil 'Perdí La Apuesa (38) #'Madelyne 'Beautiful Child (10) #'Mariá Villalón 'Descalza (41) #'M-AND-Y ft. Aqeel 'Midnight (14) #'Maria Isabel Cuando No Estas (4) #'Natalia '''Indómita (13) #'Natalia Jiménez Creo en Mi (44) #'Pastora Soler '''Vive (53) #'Paula Rojo 'Un recuerdo en el olvido (14) #'Rozalén 'Comiendote A Besos (31) #'Sweet California 'This Is The Life (27) #'Tamara No Quiero Nada Sin Ti (12) #'Victoria Riba '''Hasta El Final (49) Syrië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Salem Al Fakir 4 O'Clock (44) #'Shahd Barmada '''Ba'd Elly Saar (36) Tadzjikistan #Farzonai Khurshed - Ashk 49 Taiwan op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Jason Chen 'No Distance (14) Thailand op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Jamie Charoen 'Puppeteer (17) Tsjechië op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'AquaBabes ' Čistá Jako Láska (50) #'Ewa Farna 'Znak (51) #'Lucie Vondrácková 'Láska umí víc (10) #'Lucie Vondrácková 'Zombie (20) #'Memphis 'Give Me More (51) #'Tereza Kerndlova 'Schody z nebe (6) #'Tomás Klus 'Pocity (10) #'Verona 'Volnej Pad (29) Turkije op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Aynur Aydin 'DNA (20) #'Enka 'Kafan Mi Güzel (45) #'Gülşen 'Bangir Bangir (50) #'Hande Yener '''Ya Ya Ya Ya (42) Venezuela op het Wereldvisie Songfestival # '''Evaluna Montaner Si Existe (32) Verenigd Koninkrijk op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alex Hepburn '''Under (16) #Alexa Goddard - We Broke The Sky 54 #'Amber Run I Found (48) #'Anavae '''Sunlight Through A Straw (22) #'Bastille 'Laura Palmer (18) #'Birdy 'Just A Game (2) #'Charlotte Campbell 'Streets of London (48) #'Chloë 'The Sun Will Always Rise (47) #'Connie Talbot 'Beautiful world (9) #'Conor Maynard I Love You (3) #'Daniel J '''A Girl Like You (34) #'Declan Galbraith Tell me Why (10) #'Dj Boonie '''When it was me (13) #'Ed Sheeran 'City (1) #'Ellie Goudling 'Burn (16) #'Elyar Fox 'A Billion Girls (29) #'Emma Blackery 'Perfect (43) #'Jake Isaac 'Waiting Here (46) #'James Arthur Impossible (11) #'James Arthur '''Recovery (50) #'James Bell Different World (10) #'Jamie Campbell Bower '''Waiting (25) #'Jasmine Thompson 'Drop Your Guard (34) #'Jasmine Thompson 'Run (49) #'Jay Sean 'Where you Are (10) #'Laura Marling 'New Romantic (25) #'Lauren Aquilina 'Irrelevant (39) #'Lawson 'Learn To Love Again (35) #'Leona Lewis 'I See You (43) #'Little Mix 'Move (20) #'Muse 'Follow Me (29) #'Muse 'Glorious (9) #'Neon Hitch 'F U Betta (43) #'Neon Jungle Trouble (62) #'Nina Nesbitt' Stay Out (11) #'One Direction' What Makes You Beautiful (2) #'Passenger '''Let Her Go (10) #'Rebecca Ferguson I Hope (29) #'Rhodes '''Close Your Eyes (48) #'Rixton 'Me And My Broken Heart (28) #'Sapphire 'Little Things (13) #'Shaun Baker 'Hey Hi Hallo (6) #'Stevie McCorie My Heart Never Lies (61) #'Stunt '''Fade Like The Sun (5) #'Tich Obsession (24) #'Union J '''Bleeding Love (7) #'Zak Waters 'Skinny Dipping In The Deep End (40) Verenigde Staten op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'A Great Big World 'Everyone Is Gay (26) #'A Rocket To The Moon 'Ever Enough (18) #'Aaron Carter Not Too Young, Not Too Old (2) #'Against The Current '''Another You (36) #'Alamba Capital Self Made Millionaire (36) #'''Alex & Sierra (36) #'Alex Band '''Only One (13) #'Alana Lee Hamilton Dream Out Loud (20) #'Ali & Christina '''The Same Way (15) #'Ally Hills 'Next To You (42) #'Anna Graceman So Complicated (3) #'Ariana Grande' Put Your Hearts Up (1) #'Ariana Grande ft. Mika '''Popular Song (15) #'Artist vs Poet Break (36) #'Avalon '''Testify To Love (47) #'Bea Miller 'Fire N Gold (37) #'Brittany Butler 'Boyfriend (15) #'Cady Groves '''Forget You (38) # '''Cassadee Pope I Wish I Could Break Your Heart (32) #'Celeste Buckingham '''Crushin' my fairytale (21) ''(ook als Slovakije & Zwitserland) #'Cimorelli ' Believe it (9) #'Cimorelli '''Just give me a reason (14) #'Cimorelli ' Price Tag (5) #Elliot Moss - Slip 54 # '''Danielle Bradbery ' Young In America (32) #'Daughtry '''Battleships (26) #'Destiny's Child Survivor (30) #'''Echosmith Come Together (11) #'Eli Lieb '''Place Of Paradise (45) #'Emily Osment All The Way Up (19) #'Florida Georgia Line ft. Luke Bryan '''This Is How We Roll (26) #'Flyleaf Missing (1) #'Hailey Rowe' My Boyfriend is Gay (61) #'Jena Irene '''We Are One (34) #'Jon Cozart Glee Audition (18) #'Josh Wilson '''Carry Me (17) #'Kelly Clarkson 'Invincible (48) #'Kelly Rowland 'Unity (23) #'Kerrie Roberts 'Come Back To Life (46) #'Kerrie Roberts 'Rescue Me (20) #'Krewella Alive (9) #'Lauren Legato '''Girly Games (41) #'Lauv The Other (49) #'Lea Michele '''You're Mine (28) #'Little May '''Hide (60)' #'Lucy Hale Lie A Little Better (43) #'Macy Kate '''You Gave Me Love (38) #'Maddi Jane 'Barricade (24) #'Megan Nicole 'Summer Forever (15) #'Matty B 'Boyfriend (5) #'Me vs. Gravity 'Begin (21) #'Michael Castro 'Be With You (20) #'Paperwhite 'Galaxy (46) #'Parachute 'Kiss Me Slowly (16) #'Petra 'Lord, I Lift Your Name On High (16) #'Rachel Lampa 'No Escape (18) #'Rochelle Diamante Queen Bee (61) #'Royal Teeth '''Wild (35) #'Sara Bareilles Brave (23) #'''Sara Bareilles Uncharted (1) #'Sara Niemietz '''Go To Bed (44) #'Samantha Potter''' That Boy (11) #'Shonlock '''We Walk On Water (47) #'Skylar Stecker Little bit too much (24) #'Sleepy Man Banjo Boys '''Run (31) #'Sons Of Sylvia 'I'll Know You (19) #'Steven Curtis Chapman 'Love Take Me Over (19) #'Tay Barton 'Little Giants (33) #'Taylor Swift You Belong With Me (3) #'Tiffany Alford' Baby, I Love You(4) #'The PhillipsBros '''She Said Yes (39) #'The Piana Guys''' What Makes You Beautiful (11) #'Tony & Ash '''Jingle Baby (8) #'Train Drive By (2) #'''Victoria Dennis You Can't Hide (58) #'Victoria Justice '''All I want is everything (3) #'“Weird all” Yankovic Polka Face (3) #'Zendaya '''Replay (34 Wit-Rusland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Alyona Lanskaya 'Ya Zhiva (49) #'Aura 'Чуеш мяне (8) Zuid-Afrika op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Connell Cruise 'Not Just Friends (20) #'Elizma Theron 'Ek Soek Jou (17) #'Sebastian Philip van Wyk 'Gone Daddy Gone (14) Zuid-Korea op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'4Minute 'Volume Up (17) #'Ailee 'Singing Got Better (28) #'Ailee 'Rainy Days (36) #'Apink 'NoNoNo (26) #'EXO-K 'Overdose (53) #'Girl's Day 'Expect (41) #'Girls' Generation 'The Boys (17) #'Hon Dae Kwang '고마워 내사랑 (Thank You My Love) (31) #'Infinity 'Follow Me (20) #'J-Min 'Shine (37) #'Kara 'Step (5) #'Kiss & Cry 'Domino Game (33) #'Lee Hi Rose (11) #'Megan Lee '''Dreams (25) #'Nicole Mama (40) #'PSY '''Right Now (7) #'Spica 'I'll Be There (52) #'2NE1 Come Back Home (62) Zweden op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Agnes '''En Sån Karl (26) #'Alex Jafarzadeh Fånga Mig (33) #'Alvaro Estrella '''All In My Head (34) #'Ambition17 'Singel (48) #'Amy Diamond 'Brand New Day (16) #'Amy Diamond 'What's In For Me (16) #'Ansiktet 'Äckligt (36) #'Axwell /\ Ingrosso 'Something New (48) #'Bubbles 'Round n Round (18) #'Darin 'Nobody Knows (10) #'Darin 'Ta Mig Tillbakka (46) #'Emerentia 'Wasting Water (21) #'First Aid Kit 'Emmylou (33) #'GMX 'Gör Mig Hel (34) #'Hilda 'Worry (31) #'Jessica Folcker 'I Do (15) #'Jill Johnson 'Clockwork (29) #'Johnny Deluxe feat. Anna Nordell 'Drommer Jeg (13) ''(Ook als Denemarken) #'Julia Vero '''How Does It Feel? (39) #'Fanny Isabella 'How To Fly (16) #'Katya Ryabova & Erik Rapp 'Chemistry (7) #'Kevin Walker 'Belong (31) #'Linnea Henriksson 'Lyckligare nu (14) #'Marlene 'Stay Awake (41) #'Miriam Bryant 'Last Soul On Earth (49) #'Molly Sandén 'Freak (35) #'Molly Sandén Spread A Little Light (4) #'Norlie & KKV '''Där Jag Hänger Min Hatt (41) #'Ola I'm In Love (18) #'Pankbanken '''Helt Otrolig (44) #'Petra Marklund 'Händerna Mot Himlen (24) #'Rebound! 'Not Helpless (23) #'Robin Sternberg 'Scars (13) #'Röyksopp & Robyn 'Do It Again (28) ''(Ook als Noorwegen) #'Sally Shapiro '''Love In July (30) #'Sebjak 'Follow Me (39) #'Seinabo Sey Hard Time (59) #'TiLLy '''Ctrl Alt Del (43) #'Timoteij ' Tabu (7) #'Timoteij Wildfire (47) #'''Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade Imagine (15) (Ook als Noorwegen) #'Ulrik Munther '''The Box (1) #'Ulikra 'Animal (28) #'Zara Larsson 'Uncover (8) Zwitserland op het Wereldvisie Songfestival #'Anna Rossinelli 'Shine In The Light (46) #'Bastian Baker 'I'd Sing For You (25) #'Beatrice Egli 'Irgendwann (42) #'Celeste Buckingham 'Crushin' My Fairytale (21) ''(ook als Slovakije en Verenigde Staten) #'Dania Giò '''S'il Nous Plaît (24) #'Diana Giò 'Face à Face (36) #'DJ Antoine Ft. The Beat Shakers 'Ma Cherie (17) #'Edita 'The Key (38) #'Eliane 'The Higher They Fly (42) #'Eliane 'Together Forever (28) #'Lucca Hänni 'Shameless (19) ''(Ook als Duitsland) #'Stefanie Heinzmann '''In The End (52) #'Stefanie Heinzmann '''Unbreakable (28) Beste Deelnemers Zie ook: Lijst Van Liedjes Op Het WV Xtra